Experimental retinal ischemia has been produced, which is followed by retinal neovascularization in young kittens and puppies by the exposure to an oxygen-enriched atmosphere. Studies are directed toward elucidatig the basic mechanisms involved in proliferative retinopathy following oxygen exposure as the biochemical changes may be similar to other forms of proliferative retinopathy, such as occurs in diabetes and sickle cell anemia.